dagger_deep_mcfandomcom-20200214-history
EFFECTS
Effects are the backbone of Medieval Chaos. All abilities, spells, scrolls, and potions are elaborately designed to produce the effects outlined in this section. So long as all players on the field know the game effects, the game can be played fluidly and without glitches or rule breakdown. There are several ways effects can be delivered within the Medieval Chaos system. Both positive and negative Altering effects cease when a character is reduced to zero hit points (unless stated explicitly elsewhere). It is the primary duty of every player at Medieval Chaos to know how to react to all effect calls. 'EFFECTS' Passive Effects Most passive effects like locks, disease, traps, and poisons have no auditory calls and are delivered with taste, tripwire, flavours, or visual cues. These effects are often found- or in some cases, stumbled upon-within the game. Players are advised to read these effects closely as they are often transferred or conveyed in very subtle ways. 'Altering Effects' Altering effects effects like sleep, blind, set on fire, fear, etc, are delivered from the character to their targets. These effects need to be transferred quickly, and often this needs to be done in intense or high combat situations. The player delivering the effect must ensure that the target character is aware of the effect taking place. These effects are distributed through touch, eye contact, or being hit with a handful of rice. All altering effects end when a character suffers death unless otherwise stated in that effect's description. 'Calls' To ensure that a player knows which effect is about to take place, the character doing the distributing must make the appropriate effect call. When delivering an active effect, a verbal call is always the name of the effect, except in the case of flintlocks in which the call is the cap firing. Verbal calls must be spoken loud enough for the target player(s) to hear when the effect is distributed. Both active and passive calls are considered OOC. 'Delivery Methods' Every effect, whether the result of a spell or ability, has a delivery attached to it. The delivery is the means by which the effect is transferred from one person to another (or to themselves). Effects may be delivered by a single means (such as with Backstab), or the delivery may vary based on the spell or ability which triggers it. A spell or ability may have additional conditions upon its delivery method, so long as they are described in its description. The methods of delivery are outlined below. 'Self' Self delivered effects are those which exclusively used upon the character who delivering the effect. A spell or ability with the delivery method of 'Self' cannot be used on a target other than the character who uses it. 'Touch' A Touch effect is triggered when one character touches another character with their hand. The contact must be felt by the target in order for the effect to trigger. A character cannot target themselves with a Touch spell. Touch effects, even benevolent ones, are negated by contact with metal armour, even if the metal armour is covered by clothing or other armour. ' 'Distance A Distance effect is delivered upon a target (or targets) at a range specified in the spell or ability. The effect only triggers if the target is within they properly defined range, and is aware they are being targeted. A character cannot willfully ignore a distance effect once they are aware they are the target. Sub-categories of Distance deliveries include: *''Auditory:'' These effects are triggered through a vocal call or other sound signal (such as an instrument or air horn). Upon hearing the sound, characters specified in the spell or ability take the effect instantly. *''Gesture: Either by a choking motion (in the case of some ranged spells), or by another gesture (such as aimed Flintlocks); these effects target one character at a specified range. *Spray: These effects are delivered with a 1 fl oz handful of thrown rice, in which case the effect targets anyone hit by the rice. Shields can be used to block the rice, but only if they provide total coverage. 'Ingestion' Some effects, such as those of poisons or potions, are delivered when a character ingests food or drink. In such a case the delivery is indirect, and the target only triggers their effect upon consumption of the proper delivery vector (food or drink). In regards to potions, the targeted character only gains the granted effect upon full consumption of the potion, whereas the effects of poison are immediate upon the target player becoming aware they've been poisoned. 'Weapon Strike' Effects delivered by weapon strike will include specifications as to the weapon which needs to be used to deliver it. These effects are similar to touch, however they are delivered with a legal strike to a target character 'as well as near simultaneous verbal call.' The effect is delivered along with the single point of damage. Armour pieces that nullify damage, such as bracers, heavy greaves, or the Touch Immunity granted by metal armour, do not prevent effects delivered from weapon strikes. 'Special' Some effects have a unique deliveries. Others are a combination of multiple deliveries (such as Flintlock, which is a gesture and an auditory delivery, or Persuasion which is a gesture/auditory effect). In such cases the details of the delivery are described in the relevant entry for the effect, spell or ability triggering them. 'NPCs and Delivery' In some cases an NPC may deliver an effect in a manner which is not described in this document for the spell or ability associated with it, or they may deliver an effect by an unusual means without a specific spell or ability. This may include delivery of an effect by one method that was otherwise limited to another, or the creation of an entirely new delivery method. In such cases the means of the NPC delivery and effect, and any special delivery words, will be briefed at first conch. 'PASSIVE EFFECTS' For Passive Effects see HERE. 'ALTERING EFFECTS''' For Altering Effects see HERE.